A Larry Stylinson love story
by Bordercrew
Summary: Louis and Harry are in love with each other. But both are too scared to tell one another. Who will be the first one to admit his feelings? How will they manage to keep their love a secret? How will the boys react when they find out? What about their families? Management? The fans?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

In two weeks our new tour 'Take me home' started. Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous... yet. The boys all came over to Louis and I's apartment. Niall, as usually, ran directly towards our fridge to look for some food when he entered our apartment. Liam brought some drinks, and Zayn brought… well... he brought himself. We had been talking and laughing for hours. We were talking what we did during our time off, the holidays with our families and Niall was head over heels in love with his newborn nephew. Louis was wearing his glasses tonight because his eyes have been itchy for two days.

We were all a bit tipsy because of the beer that we easily cast down our throats. Niall came up with this new favorite game of his - spin the bottle. Normally I would have been a fan of this game, but not now. What if my bottle ended up pointing at Louis? Then I'd have to kiss him, and that would make me crumble to my knees. I know I'm gay, at least I'm gay for Louis, I've known since the X-Factor. I feel something for Louis, something special. When Louis and I are fooling around the apartment, when he walks in the kitchen in the morning half-naked, hair messy and a voice filled with sleep, my heart makes those weird jumps. But when I did end up having to kiss Louis, I would at least experience how it feels to kiss a boy, how it feels kissing Louis.

As Niall spinned his bottle, everyone waited eagerly. Eventually it landed on Liam. "Niall, go on. Kiss that sexy boy!" Zayn laughed. Niall went over to Liam, who was still shocked. They both swallowed loudly, and gave each other a peck on the lips. Liam quickly wiped his lips clean, causing Zayn to almost choke in his laughter. "Harreh, you're next lad!" Niall said when pushing the bottle towards me. When I placed my hand to the bottle, it suddenly hit me. I prayed to God it would land on Louis. Adorable, sexy, sweet Louis.

 **Louis POV**

I felt like I was slapped in my face. Harry's bottle had stopped spinning and it pointed out to me. I'd love to kiss him, because I know he does something special to me, although I don't want to admit it because it will never work due to management, fans, … But Harry isn't gay, I know that. So I don't have to make myself accept I'm gay because it has no point. Neither of the boys said anything. Even Naill-I'm-always-loud-and-hyper didn't say a word. What was wrong with them? "Are you gonna make your way up here Haz or are you going to keep staring at me?" I asked, slightly anxious of what would happen, but also a bit excited. With a shy smile on his face, harry slowly made his way over to me. I felt the muscles in his arm tense when I touched it. Harry leaned in, and so did I. "Okaay that's enough for now!" Liam yelled, obviously drunk.

Harry and I chuckled and immediately realized what was happening. We were about to kiss. "Liam you stupid! You just ruined the moment!" Zayn yelled. "Yeah, we were about to witness the very first Larry Stylinson kiss!" Niall screamed. I looked at Harry, who's cheeks were red as hell. "Who's Larry?" Liam asked clearly confused. "Omg Liam… Seriously? Are you that wasted?" Niall slapped his face. "Come on Niall, let's take him home." Zayn said. "Yeah, let's leave the love birds alone…" Niall murmured. Harry let the boys out, laughing drunkily at how they dragged Liam with him. "The boys and their fantasy, crazy lads." I laughed. "Yeah, fantasy…" Harry said before saying goodnight and entering his bedroom. What did he mean by that? Guess I won't be having many sleep this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

I was woken abruptly from my sleep by a sound that I didn't recognize right away. The sound was very loud, followed by an outburst of Louis. "You stupid saucepan! Why do I always have to screw up baking a fucking egg?" Now I knew what happened. Mister Louis Tomlinson, famous for his horrible cooking skills, tried backing an egg once again. I sat up in my bed, immediately feeling like I was dying. I moaned in pain, my head felt like it was going to burst. I reached for my head and once I held it in my arms the pain lowered. But when I let go the pain was there again, twice as hard. Guess this was going to be a day of me lying in bed all day.

I held my head as I exited my room and walked over to the kitchen. "Morning..." I said with a voice thick with sleep. "I'm sorry if I waked y-" Louis started laughing. "What's wrong Haz? Is your head going to fall off if you let go?" I gave him a shut-up-or-you-will-regret-it face before I slowly sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you want cereal?" Louis asked in a suddenly worried voice. I hummed and enjoyed my cereal, after I swallowed the gross fluid thing Louis made me drink.

Louis POV

Pour Harry, he felt so bad. Usually I was the one walking around with a hangover. But lately I wasn't this fan of drinking anymore, I'd rather stay sober. Harry too, but last night he just couldn't contain himself I guess. I sat down eating my cereal while Harry went in the bathroom for a shower and get dressed. I started thinking again what Harry said last night right before he went to sleep. It kept me awake almost all night. "Yeah, fantasy..." the way he said that, in this sarcastic voice, made me start to think. What did he mean by saying that? Of course he was wasted but he just sounded so sure, so convinced. Was he gay? Maybe just a little bit? I'll figure this out, before the tour! I want to know how he feels. Because I love him... Because I really care about him. Because I want to spend my life with him...

Suddenly I heard Harry moaning of frustration. "Everything okay in there?" I asked while moving towards the bathroom. "No, I guess my hair got stuck in one of the buttons on my shirt, can you please help me?" "Yeah sure, coming right away!" I struggled not to burst into laughter when I saw Harry standing there, with one arm in the air and the other one and his hair stuck in his shirt. I couldn't see his face, it was stuck in his shirt too. "Are you going to keep staring at me in this awkward situation or are you actually going to help me?" Harry almost started laughing at himself. I got a great idea. I have to take a picture of this! I unlocked my phone but the sound was still on, so Harry heard. "Don't you dare taking a picture of this!" Harry warned. Being the good boy I am, I put my phone back in my pants while I giggled.

Harry POV

"Don't you dare taking a picture of this!" I told the boy I love. Even as cute and as handsome as he is, no one is allowed to take a picture of this awkward situation. "So, you're stuck huh?" Louis asked in a mischievous way. "Uhh yeah, you think I'm standing here like this because I think it's kinda funny?" My arms started to feel a bit sore, and I really wanted to get out of this uncomfortable situation. I heard Louis' footsteps coming closer. "Is it okay for you if I unbutton your shirt a bit so you can free yourself?" Louis asked sounding a bit shy. The idea of Louis unbutton my shirt gave me an awesome feeling. "Yeah, I guess that's the only option since I can't do it myself." I said with a more excited voice than I wanted.

"There we go..." Louis almost whispered. I could feel his hands on my shirt and unbuttoning it. After a few buttons I was able to pop my head through the hole and I could finally move my arms again. Louis looked at me in a way he has never looked at me before. I saw desire in his eyes, at least I think that's what I saw.

Before anything further could happen, Louis' phone rang. He walked out of the bathroom to answer the phone call. Probably another curious journalist… This time I managed to get my shirt on. My hair was still wet from the shower, but I thought it looked good. I quickly put on some deo and some cologne, don't ask me way. Don't even get me started… I just wanted to, sort of, impress Louis or something. I wanted him to get attracted to me. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him, but I'm too scared to tell him. I don't want to lose this awesome bromance we have. Not because of those stupid feelings. I don't mind if I'm gay or not, I am not scared of that word. Why do you have to label love between people? If two people love each other, I think it is the most beautiful thing ever. Louis snapped me out of my thoughts by yelling "YOU'RE NOT!" at his phone. Oh dear…


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

"YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled at my mum. "Yes dear, we are!" she said excited. "Wait a sec, I have to tell Harry!" I ran over to the bathroom while I was shouting Harry's name. "Whoa Lou can you please lower your voice, my head aches." Harry groaned. "I have some news for you that will immediately take away the pain!" I jumped up and down like an excited kid with the phone still in my hands. "Alright, what's going on?" "Our mums are flying over!" I yelled. Harry's eyes widened. "Shut up! Are you serious?!" He began smiling. I put the phone on speaker and my mum started talking. "Hi Harry!" "Hey Jo! Is Louis right? Are you guys really coming over?" He asked again. "Yes we are! All of us! Louis, love, do you mind telling the other boys? We will be arriving tomorrow at around 4 p.m." "We'll take care of that, see you tomorrow!" "Bye Jo!" Harry quickly said. "Bye mum!" I stopped the phone call.

"Oh Louis, we finally get to see our mothers again!" Harry still couldn't believe it, his eyes watered. He had a good reason, we didn't see our mums for like ages, at least that's what it felt like. Harry opened his arms. "Hug me, Louis. I need it. I need you to hug me." That last thing actually turned me on, but I had to contain myself. I don't think this is the right moment to tell him about my feelings. He was too emotional right now, and he was still recovering from his hangover. I stepped in and hugged him. Tight but very sweet. The hug lasted longer than usually. Harry pulled me in even closer. "How's your headache?" I whispered in his ear since that is where my head is in this situation. I noticed Harry getting goosebumps. "Still hurts..." he sighed. I reached above his ear and gave the spot a feathery kiss, removing my lips very slowly of his skin, like they were glued to his skin. "Better now?" "Yes actually.." Harry sighed, smiling and whispering with his eyes closed. He enjoyed this!

Harry POV

I hated myself for getting goosebumps while Louis whispered in my ear. He now knows I enjoy it when he touches me. And that kiss though, my knees are still shaking. "Guess it's my turn now to take a shower." Louis said. I let go off him and he went to the bathroom. "Thanks for the hug and that kiss, it really helped!" "My pleasure curly!" He said before closing the door. I loved it when he calls me curly. The idea of him undressing made me crazy. No, stop Harry! Think about something else! I really had to force myself not to think about Louis. I think I really love him. I want him in my arms all day long!

By the time Louis finished showering, I called all boys. They were coming over tonight and they're also staying here for the night so we can pick our moms up all together at the airport. I know my mom (actually all moms) loves a nice and clean home, so I started vacuuming like a freak. "Ahhh, that shower felt great." Louis said while scratching his lower abdomen. He looked so good. He was wearing a pair of shorts, with a typical white and blue striped shirt. "You sure look refreshed." I smiled. Louis looked at me and frowned. "Are you feeling okay Harry? Why are you vacuuming like your life depends?" "Because, Louis, our moms like it to be clean in here. Oh and by the way, the boys are staying for the night so we can all go together to the airport tomorrow." "Oooh right I get it. Do you want me to help? You have a headache, you should be resting. I'll tidy up this place." Louis said in a deep, sweet voice. I didn't even get the chance to speak up because Louis already claimed the vacuum cleaner. "You're such a gentleman." I smile. "I know, I know." Louis winked. I felt how my cheeks started to blush, so I quickly paced over to my bedroom.

Louis POV

Normally I hate doing things like cleaning the house. Before I started tidying up, I opened the windows. My lungs filled with fresh air and I let out a big sigh. I saw two pigeons on the roof of another house down the street. They were dancing around each other. Love birds… I'd really like to share my love with Harry like those pigeons do. But I guess that will remain being only a dream of mine. Harry would never want me to call him my 'boyfriend'. I feel like I can't keep my feelings for myself any longer, I have to talk about this. Maybe my mum, she would surely understand. But I can't wait that long. I need to tell it. Right now. But not to Harry yet. Maybe Liam… Maybe he can help me. I hope he won't laugh at me, and I hope he won't tell anyone because I'll kill him when I find out!


End file.
